1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for the treatment of milling products in accordance with the preamble of claim 1.
2. History of the Related Art
Large quantities of steam are generated when grinding lignocellulosic material, for instance when defibering woodchips to pulp form, where large quantities of energy are supplied to the grinding apparatus or defibrator. The energy content of the steam is considerable and must be recovered in order to improve the economy of the pulp manufacturing plants. The steam is normally separated from the pulp downstream of the defibering apparatus, in so-called cyclones which operate on separation by centrifugation principles. These apparatus, however, often become blocked or clogged as a result of moist pulp adhering to the walls and conduits of the cyclone and thereby form agglomerates which continue to grow until they finally cause total interruption of the separation treatment, thereby necessitating a halt in production until the separator is cleaned.
For further treatment of the pulp, it is also normal to install downstream of the defibrator, a grinding apparatus refiner, in which the pulp is finely ground prior to being introduced into the steam separating cyclone.